Dawn Of A New Day
by AcidBunny
Summary: Based during New Moon. What if Bella never jumped off the cliff, and never went to Italy? Will she be able to pull herself together, and give all her heart to Jacob Black?
1. Decision

_Jacob had promised me cliff diving, hadn't he?_

I walked all the way to the edge, looking down at the black waves crashing against the sharp cliffs that were far down below me.

I didn't need Jacob with me to jump off a cliff. I was perfectly able of doing it myself. Besides, I needed to hear Edward's voice again. The hole in my chest was throbbing around the edges, only encouraging me to go closer to the edge.

I looked down. Wow, it was high up. I wondered how many seconds I would be in the air, free fall down to the black water. I curled my toes around the edge of the cliff. I waited.

"_Bella"_, the voice in my head warned. I sighed with relief, half smiling.

"_Yes?" _I thought, afraid to speak out loud.

"_Don't do this_", The velvet voice sang in my head.

"_You wanted be to be human" _I thought. _"Well, watch."_

"_Please. For me."_ Edward pleaded.

"_But you won't stay with me in any other way"_ I thought, the hole in my chest throbbing.  
_"Please"_

But the voice was just a whisper, almost lost in the rain that made me enough wet to look as if I'd jumped already. I let out my arms, leaning forward, getting ready to jump.

"No Bella!"

I was stunned. The voice didn't belong to Edward, instead it was a familiar, husky voice I recognized. Jacob.

I turned my head around, surprised. There he was, along with Sam. I felt slightly embarrassed as he had caught me in my private moment of madness. He ran towards me, then pulling me against his huge, warm chest. It felt so nice after standing in the whipping rain.

"Were you going to go cliff-diving without me?" he asked, clearly worried - Or hurt. I was too confused to hear the difference.

"How did you find me?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Billy said you were at the beach, don't you remember telling him?"

"Oh, that's right..." I trailed off. "Jake, I was so worried about you" I said, hugging him tighter. I was relieved that he was safe – But also alarmed by Sam's grim expression. "What's going on?" I asked, pulling away from Jacob, frowning.

"Bella, we've got great news. We got her" Jacob's worried face lit up in a wide grin. I gasped.

"You... got Victoria?" I almost whispered, like I didn't believe it.

"We sure did" Jacob grinned at me. "Our plan worked. When we split up, she tried to get through us. She was very hard to chase down, she almost made it to Forks, but we got her alright" he said, suddenly his smile tired.

I had to sit down and breathe. She wasn't going to come after me anymore. I wouldn't put either Jacob or Charlie in danger again. The relief washed over me, making me feel lightheaded.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked, holding my shoulders as I sat down.

"Yes... more than okay. Jake – You saved my life. And maybe Charlie's... And your's. I was so worried she'd get to you. Oh Jake-" I rambled on.

"Bella" he chuckled. "You seriously need to have more confidence in us. After we'd track her down, she was an easy target". He paused and looked at me, frowning. "You shouldn't have been worried". Jacob shook his head lightly, and then pulled me up towards him. "I'm afraid we got some bad news too" he said grimly.

"Oh no!" I gasped. "Are the others okay? I should have known..." I stuttered, suddenly worried again. If Victoria had hurt any of the other wolves, I don't know if I could see myself in the mirror again.

"Bella, take it easy. The pack is okay, no harm done on us" Jacob assured me.

"Then what happened...?" I asked, carefully, watching Sam's serious expression.

"It's Harry Clearwater. He had a heart attack this morning" Jacob told me, his mouth pulled down at the corners.

"Oh.... Is he going to be alright?" I was so stupid for almost jumping off a cliff when my dad needed me to be with him. Stupid, childish and reckless. I felt guilty.

"It doesn't look so good" Jacob shook his head sadly. "Bella, Charlie needs you".

"Of course" I said, bleakly. My voice felt far away.

"Sam, you can go back to the hospital now, I'll take Bella back to my place". Sam nodded at Jacob, then he disappeared into the trees. Jacob took my hand and helped me up, and as usual, he kept his hand in mine as I lead him back to my truck.

We drove in silence home. Jacob looked sick with worry, but he seemed relatively calm, almost smug in a way. I was glad that Victoria was no longer going to be a problem – Not glad, extremely relieved. But that feeling was clouded with worry, too. Harry was one of Charlie's closest friends. I really hoped he would make it – For Charlie's sake, and his family's.

When we got home, I sat down on their tiny sofa, trying to warm myself.

"Do you need any dry clothes? You look like you actually jumped from that cliff" Jacob pointed out.

"It's okay" I told him. "I just need a blanket or something".

"Sure, sure" he mumbled and pulled out a blanked that he lay around my shoulders. I didn't feel cold anymore – Not with Jake close. I was just tired.

"Do you mind if we'd just take it easy and rest for a while? I haven't slept much tonight... And there's not much to do for us then wait, anyway" Jacob asked, stretching out his huge body over the armchair.

"Nope, I'm pretty tired too" I admitted, and with that, Jacob eyes closed. I shut mine also, trying to analyze today's events.

Victoria wasn't chasing me anymore. In fact – No vampires were going to hunt me anymore. I thought about that for a while, about not being in life-threatening danger again. Well, maybe I would (with my luck), but that would probably not involve vampires.

Then suddenly it struck me. My eyes flew open, and my arms automatically locked around my chest, while I was trying to breathe normal.

_No vampires was ever going back for me – Not even the good ones_.

The whole in my chest was chewing me from inside out, searing in pain. I felt like I was breathing through a plastic bag – I was literally gasping for air. I curled myself into a ball, trying to calm down. I didn't want to wake Jacob and having him seeing me like this.

Slowly, I calmed myself down. My breathing returned to normal, but the pain in my heart was still the same. I kept my arms around me, like I was afraid of breaking into pieces. For all I knew, maybe I was.

How stupid I had been. Without really thinking of it, I had clinged to the small hope that one day, the Cullens – Edward – would come back to me. Laurent and Victoria made my memory of them _real_, like proof of their existence. But it was quite obvious that they wouldn't come back. Like Edward had said; _This is the last time you'll ever see me._

Well, Edward hadn't come to rescue me in the meadow, or tried to protect me from Victoria. Okay, that wasn't fair though. I bet he didn't know about any of this. Or didn't care.

That last thought hurt, and I couldn't help but wince.

Charlie's words about my behavior a few months earlier flashed into my head; _Honey, you're not handling it_. He was right. I wasn't even trying. Instead, here I was, alone in this rainy little town, riding motorcycles and trying to jump off cliffs. And for what?

To hear his voice, of course. The only perfect, intact memory I had of him, and it was buried deep inside of my subconscious, only to be revealed when I was in danger.

Was this how it was going to be? Me, staying in Forks, trying to remember the past, doing reckless things for my short moments of personal madness. And being with Jacob of course – I couldn't stand losing him now – But at the same time pushing him away.

I turned my head and looked at Jacob. He was sleeping heavily, probably exhausted from today. Again, he looked so vulnerable and young. His features were all smoothed out, his full lips slightly parted and his head resting on a bunch of pillows. He looked more like a sweet, innocent boy now rather then a big, scary guy that could turn into a wolf.

I sighed. I was going to pull myself together. I made a secret promise to myself – I was going to handle it.

**Okay guys, this is my first story. If you like where it's heading, please review. More will be up soon enough! /AB**


	2. Promise

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters of any sorts. I just like having my imagination running wild._

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and put the story on their alert lists and such :) It really made my day yesterday.**

**Here's a quite long chapter (well, longer then the first), hope you like it!**

I had only begun to drift off to sleep when Billy suddenly wheeled in the house, followed by Sam. Jacob jumped to his feet, alarmed by the look of his dad's face.

"Oh no" I moaned as I looked into his tear-filled eyes. Jacob sat down on the floor again, putting his face inside his hands.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked Billy.

He spoke quietly and slowly. "He's still at the hospital with Sue and the kids. There's a lot of... arrangements to be done". I nodded carefully. Poor Sue. Poor Seth and Leah.

"I'd better be going back" Sam said, and went out again, an agonized look upon his face. Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen, not saying a word, just staring out of the window.

"I am so sorry" I mumbled to Jacob, rubbing his shoulders. I wished I could say something that would make him feel better, but I couldn't think of anything.

He looked up at me, his eyes were red around the corners. "You'd better be going soon – Charlie is going to need you when he gets home". I simply nodded, and we went outside quietly.

I was surprised that he followed me all the way to my truck, and then jumped in on the passenger seat himself. I shot him a curious look.

"I'm sorry, I just need to say something before you go" he explained. He seemed to be at the same level of thoughts that I had, apparently, because he threw his arm around me, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm just so glad that you didn't jump off that cliff today, Bells. I had a really bad feeling when I was searching for you, like you were in danger. I'm just glad you're okay". He put his chin against the top of my head. "And even if you don't like me in the same way I do, I'm still glad that you're around, alive and well".

His words went straight into my heart. For a fraction of a second I actually wondered if he could read my mind – But I pushed that thought away quickly.

The boundaries I had put down in our relationship was starting to blur out. As I thought of what to do next, I had butterflies in my stomach. If I would kiss him on his bare shoulders, which was only inches away from my lips, I knew what would come next. I was both terrified and excited at the same time, as I slowly turned my head.

Suddenly, as if I'd been in danger, the velvet voice in my head said; _"Be Happy."_

Naturally, I froze. Jacob, who didn't understand that I was momentary confused by Edward's hallucination-voice, took my action as if it was time to pull away, and he stepped out of the car.

I wanted to tell him to wait, but I couldn't find the will to ask him when Edward's voice was echoing in my head, slowly fading away.

Jacob tried to smile, but his eyes were still filled with sadness. "Take care of yourself Bella". I nodded weakly, still stunned by the unexpected appearance of the voice.

When I drove home, I thought about what that last hallucination had meant. Clearly, I hadn't been in danger, so why did it pop up? I groaned and shook my head.

"Perhaps I am going crazy after all." I muttered to myself, out loud. Still, I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was the butterflies fluttering around in there.

It didn't take long until I heard Charlie open the door. I walked downstairs as quickly I could, trying not to trip over my own feet as I rushed down the stairs.

Charlie looked exactly like I had feared; Puffy eyes and a pained expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry dad" I went over and hugged him.

"It's okay Bells. Don't worry about me" he mumbled into my hair.

As I pulled away from him, I suddenly realized something very important: I couldn't keep on doing reckless things.

If I'd ever gotten hurt – and I mean, really hurt, Charlie would be devastated. And so would my mom; I hadn't even thought about her before I was ready to throw myself off a cliff. How childish of me to not think about my loved ones. And Jacob? I'd like to think that he'd be terribly hurt too, but maybe I was getting ahead of myself. After all, I was just human – Average and weak.

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling, listening to my dad wandering around downstairs, and made my second promise to myself that day – No more recklessness. It simply wasn't worth the risk, and besides, I had to start "handling it". For real, and giving up my hallucinations was a good start. And then, maybe actually try moving on. Perhaps I'd ask Jacob out. I owned him that at least – He'd saved my life already... twice.

As I fell asleep that night, I had a strange dream.

I didn't really recognize the setting. I standing in a beautiful garden. It was twilight, and the whole garden was decorated with lit candles scattered across the grass. Subconsciously, I knew that I was waiting for someone. Suddenly a figure appeared from the shadows. I wasn't surprised.

"Romeo?" I asked. My voice didn't sound like my own in this dream.

The handsome man in front of me smiled. "Juliet" he spoke.

Of course. I wasn't myself in this dream. I knew it was a dream; But I still smiled back sheepishly at my Romeo, my heart fluttering. But something was wrong.

All of a sudden, his eyes changed, became hard. His smile faded.

"Juliet, I'm leaving".

The words hit me like I had run into a hard, concrete wall. I was speechless.

"You promised me.. That you would love me forever. You said we were going to get married..." I was pleading now, my hands shaking.

Romeo sighed, like I was a child that were being stubborn. "Juliet, I don't want you to come with me".

The strong sense of déjà vu hit me, and before I knew it, I couldn't stop the dream. While I was struggling, trying to get back to consciousness, the dream kept on going like I was watching a movie.

The scenery around me changed, and once again I was back in the familiar, green forest. Romeo's eyes turned gold, his hair turned into a mess of bronze hair and his face changed into the face of a pale, beautiful god.

"It will be like I'd never existed" Edward spoke, then slowly fading into the background.

I woke up, screaming. Not because I was scared, but because I'd never dreamed of that exact moment before. I had pushed it into the back of my head, hoping it would stay locked up forever. I turned my head face down into the pillow, and cried.

-----

The weeks passed on. You could say that everything went back to normal, like things were before spring break, me finding out about the werewolves, and before I knew I was hunted by a vampire.

Well, not exactly like that. Billy and Charlie spend a lot more time together, and most of that time they were at the Clearwater's house. I hung out with Jacob almost every day after school, which had started again. Sometimes though, Jacob spent time running around with his pack in his wolf-form, which was fine to me. Quil had finally joined the pack too, which confused Jacob.

"He shouldn't have turned. It's weird... Since we don't have a leech problem anymore" he muttered once to me, and I frowned. I didn't like it when he called them that, but I couldn't really tell him off. After all, he was right. It was odd that Quil had turned, too.

And me and Jacob's relationship kept on going like normal. Nothing really new happened. Which kind of bothered me. I'd expected him to make a move by now – Or at least tell me where he stood.

I knew he liked me, but I didn't know if he'd thought that I didn't want anything more then just friendship, and moved on. It scared me. What if now when I'd finally decided to stop mourning, he didn't want me in the same way anymore? I was terrified of rejection.

When I woke up one Saturday, I decided it was time that I kept my promise to myself.

I was surprised, as I'd been the last few weeks – That I'd survived another night with no bad dreams. No wandering around the empty forests, not anymore. I just feel asleep and woke up the next day, both relieved and shocked.

The sun was out today, which made me slightly optimistic. Maybe it was a good omen.

I enjoyed the sun fully when I drove to La Push, with the windows on my truck rolled down. It was really hot outside too – The blowing wind through my open windows didn't bother me.

Jacob heard the familiar roaring of my truck, of course, and when I stepped out of the car he popped out his head from his garage, gesturing me towards him.

He was working on his new project – Building something for a car out of pieces that all looked like junk to me, but Jacob was certain that it would work.

As usual, he pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs; the ones that literally took my breath away. Today, when he pulled away, I realized I wanted the sweet gesture would last longer. But Jake probably thought that those few seconds were enough, and so he gave me my space.

He chatted away about the usual stuff, and I really tried to listen, but was distracted by what would come next. After a few minutes, he put down his tools and looked up at me, sitting in his Rabbit.

"You're awfully quiet today, Bells" Jacob said.

_Damn. He's observant. _

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he offered, clearly concerned. He probably thought that I had big stuff on my mind, like I was being stalked by a vampire again.

If only he knew – These weeks had been the most peaceful and... _normal_ in a very, very long time. No more bad dreams, and no more hole in my chest, eating me away. And it was all thanks to Jacob.

"Well, I was actually thinking about how much I owe you" I admitted. Jacob raised his eyebrow at me.

"I mean, you did actually save my life, twice" I tried to sound normal, but my voice was shaking slightly at the end. I hoped he didn't notice. "So I wanted to thank you properly" I added.

Jacob's face lit up, a wide smile stretching across his full lips. "Well, you're welcome. Anytime, Bells" he winked at me.

I shook my head at him. He misunderstood. I wouldn't just say 'thank you' to him like he had done me a favor. The boy saved me from being drained on blood by a vampire for Christ's sake.

"It's not what I meant, exactly"

"Then what do you mean?" Jacob asked, confused.

"I... thought we could catch a movie or something?" I said, making it into a question. I searched his face for any reactions from him.

"Oh, sure" he smiled. "Are you going to bring your blond friend with you this time too? 'Cause then I think we shouldn't see another zombie-movie. He didn't handle it so well last time" Jacob rolled his eyes at me, his voice casual.

Stupid wolf-boy. Didn't he understand what I was trying to say?

"No, I won't ask Mike" I scoffed. "I was thinking – Just you and me. Alone"

There. I said it. The question was out there, hanging in the air.

Jacob was suddenly grinning widely at me.

"Isabella Swan, are you asking me out on a date?" he asked, his voice teasing and light.

I exhaled. He finally understood where I was going with this.

"Yes, Jacob Black" I smiled. "I am."

"Well, you do owe me..." he kept on teasing, but with a hint of seriousness behind it. "Can I pick movie this time though? Not to be rude or anything, but that last movie we saw sucked".

"Oh" I frowned. "Of course". Hopefully, he'd pick something... similar. I still didn't know if I was healed enough to see one of those gooey, Hollywood-romantic movies.

"No romantic movie though, I promise you that" Jacob assured me.

I felt my cheeks turn red. How did he know all that stuff?

"It's okay... I think" I tried to lie, but Jacob didn't seem to buy it. He just shook his head.

"Actually, there's a movie I'd wanted to see for a while. I think you'd enjoy it too".

I simply nodded and smiled carefully at him. "Want to go tomorrow? I could get all my homework done before, so I don't have to worry about that" I suggested.

"Sure" he smiled his big, Jake-smile at me and I couldn't help but feel a warmth spreading in my stomach, slowly filling my body.

**Sooo... You like where I'm going with this? I know I do, lol. **

**Review if you feel like it, maybe come up with some suggestions about the story. Anyway, I'm gonna try to update this story as much as possible, since it's really fun to write! ^^**

**Have a great weekend! /AB**


	3. Date

**Hello there! Thanks for the reviews and people who added the story to their favorite's. It means a lot to me :)**

**Here's a sweet chapter for you. Enjoy.**

_Where is that damn shirt?_

I was stumbling across my room, searching in the pile of clothes for my navy blue shirt I just knew I had somewhere. A piece of blue stuck up from under a pair of pants, and I yanked it out of there.

"Aha! Gotcha!" I half-whispered to myself.

But as I held it up against my shirt in front of my mirror, I realized with a shock that I had wore that exact same outfit once. The first time I went to the Cullen's house.

I put the shirt down, and sighed. Why couldn't I find something that looked good on me, that fitted the occasion? I wanted something simple, yet nice. And something that didn't remind me of anything in my past.

I rubbed my fingers on my temple, trying to focus on clothes. Jacob would be here to pick me up soon, and I couldn't go down and face him in my underwear. I chuckled slightly at the thought – Me going downstairs, Jacob's shocked expression and me saying; _Sorry, couldn't find any clothes..._

Okay, enough with that. I groaned and started digging through the colorful pile of clothing again.

I finally decided to go with a pair of low-cut, skinny jeans with a white tank top.

_Great. Totally colorless._ I thought sourly, but I didn't have time to change my mind. I could hear Jacob's car pull up on my driveway.

I shot a final glance at myself in the mirror and decided that it would be fine. I grabbed my sweater from my bed and rushed downstairs.

My dad looked away from the TV when I went into the kitchen.

"Going anywhere Bells?" he asked, analyzing my nervous attempts to put my shoes on right. I had forgotten to tell Charlie, or just pushed it out of my mind.

"I'm going to catch a movie with Jake" I explained hurriedly.

"Oh. Are you going to go with a bunch of friends, or what?" he asked, curious.

"No... Just me and Jacob"

He looked sort of pleased, I could tell. "Well, have a good time then" was his final words, then his eyes wandered back to the game.

I darted out, smiling as I saw Jacob in his Rabbit, waiting for me.

"Hey there" he greeted me as I sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey" I smiled whole-heartily back at him. He was wearing a dark brown t-shirt that clung perfectly to his muscular body, and a pair of dark jeans.

"Nice shirt" I commented. "You should wear it more often".

He chucked at me. "Bella, does me being half-naked bother you?" he teased.

It wasn't a serious question I guessed, but I still thought about it.

"No. I don't mind" I told him honestly, smiling. He laughed out loud.

The conversation flowed easily the rest of the way in the same style. I felt free, careless and light. Like I didn't weigh anything at all, which was an unusual feeling when you're a klutz normally.

The nervousness didn't hit me at all until we got to the cinema, since I didn't know what movie he'd picked. What if there was romance after all, and I couldn't handle it? Would I rush outside, like I had done with Jess? I knew perfectly that Jacob wouldn't buy any excuse like I needed to go pee. He knew me a lot better than that.

But Jacob seemed to feel my tension, so he pointed at a huge poster that hung right beside the ticket-line.

"That's the movie" he told me.

Oh. It didn't look too bad. The handsome, famous movie star I couldn't name at the moment were running from a explosion, and the name of the movie was written in big, silver letters.

"Looks like an action movie"

Jake nodded. "Sort of. Spies, action and high treason. Sounds fun, right?"

"Yeah" I nodded. "I was getting sick of zombies, anyway" I answered, which made Jacob chuckle.

"Me too. If you go get the tickets, I'll buy us some popcorn, if you want" he offered.

"Sure".

The line for tickets were a lot shorter then I'd expected, so I stepped aside and looked at the movie poster more carefully while I waited for Jacob. According to the poster, it was supposed to be "the hottest action of the year" and such.

I jumped a little when suddenly a familiar, husky voice whispered in my ear; "enjoying the view?".

I made a gesture towards the muscular actor. "You mean... him?" I asked, confused.

"Yes" Jacob grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Seriously, you should know me better" I pointed out, but Jacob just laughed at me as we took our seats.

After thirty minutes of the movie, I felt myself relaxing. The main character, the hero, didn't waste any time to romance here. It was really intruding too, and I actually enjoyed it more then I thought I would.

"You're fantasizing about him, aren't you?" Jacob whispered teasingly in my ear. I threw a few popcorns at him as an answer. He chuckled lightly. I decided it was time to shut up him up.

"Actually" I leaned in, and whispered in his ear: "You're way hotter". That was nothing but the truth. Jacob's grin changed into a more genuine smile, which stretched from ear to ear. It was hard to see in the darkness – But it looked like he was actually blushing.

He stretched out his arm on my armrest, flipping his hand up, like he invited me to take it.

It was almost exactly as that time we had our awkward, three-person date with Mike, but this time, it was different. Mike wasn't here, and I felt different about Jacob then.

Now, I slid my hand in his, mine almost lost in his big, warm grip. I had forgotten how nice that felt.

I didn't let go of his hand after the movie was finished, either. We walked out of the cinema, quiet, hand in hand. I noticed a group of girls staring at us, all of them around fifteen years old.

One of them looked really hostile, like she could threw herself at me in any second. Her friend looked past me, at Jacob, examining his body with an dreamy expression.

I started laughing once we made it to his car.

"What?" Jacob asked, letting go of my hand as he went over to the driver's side of the car. Apparently, he didn't notice the girls. Or my frown as he'd let go of my hand.

"Didn't you see those girls checking you out?"

"Oh. No, I didn't" he admitted, putting on his seatbelt. "I guess I can take advantage of these new muscles in a few different ways..." his voice trailed off.

Quickly before he could react, I leaned in and smacked him on the head. Of course, I didn't hurt him, but I sure got his attention.

"Hey, I thought _we_ were dating" I said with a pretend-to-sound-hurt voice, but somewhere my voice failed me and hinted that there was some truth behind all the drama.

"If you say so, we are" Jacob laughed with me. "But if you're gonna try hurting me, you should use a weapon of some sorts. I've got a pretty hard head these days" he pointed at his head, his voice light. I rolled my eyes at him, too busy to think about the whole dating-thing to answer him right away.

We drove in silence the rest of the way, but it felt nice. We didn't have to fill all our time together will mindless chatter, instead we enjoyed the silence once in a while. When I glanced at Jacob, I caught him smiling stupidly at nothing as his eyes were on the road. He turned his head to look at me, and I quickly turned my head away, pretending to look out of the window as I felt my cheeks burn and my mouth pulling up at the corners.

He got us home way too early. As he cut the engine, I sighed. I've had a wonderful night tonight, and it would end now. Back to my room, and back to laying in my bed, wondering if I'd be blessed with another dream-less night. I wondered if I would be so lucky.

Before I knew it, Jacob had pulled me into one of his crushing bear-hugs.

"I had a great time tonight Bells" he whispered into my ear.

"Jake – Can't – Breathe!"

"Oh, right. Sorry" he let me go, but kept his arm around me, his face close. He looked at me with so much emotion in his eyes that the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. I felt extremely lightheaded, almost dizzy as I could hear my own pulse inside my head.

"Bella" Jacob whispered, and leaned closer to me.

A thousand of thoughts and emotions rushed through me. I couldn't breathe. The moment was here, and I didn't know if I were ready.

Maybe I would stay still, and kiss him here and now. But it didn't feel... right. Not tonight. I wanted it to be perfect – and I wanted to be one hundred percent ready.

So I ducked, and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

I half expected him to pull away immediately, hurt and angry, but he didn't.

"S'okay Bella" he murmured into my hair.

"It's just that... I need a little more time for that" I tried to explain, my words muffled in his shirt. His hand that wasn't wrapped around me shot up and stroked my hair. "Like I said, it's okay".

He sounded calm, so I relaxed a little. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt him.

We were quiet for a few minutes, and I secretly enjoyed being so close to him for so long. His free hand still stroked my hair and cheek carefully, which shot pleasurable thrills down my spine.

"Bella" Jacob half-whispered. "Will you please tell me something?"

My stomach made a flip. I had a hunch of what he was going to ask about. "What?"

"I want to know... How he hurt you so much. What did he do to make you so... broken?"

The thought of the memory flashed through my head, and it did hurt, like thorns in my chest. But it wasn't nearly as bad to think about it when I was wrapped up in Jacob's arms.

"I don't know if I... can tell you. I've never told anyone about it before" I admitted, sneaking my arm around his waist, so I was hugging him even closer to me. Wow, he really is _warm._

"Please, try. I promise I won't ever ask you to tell me anything about... him again" he promised, and I was glad that he hadn't referred Edward as a _bloodsucker_. I didn't like that word.

I tried to concentrate on my breathing instead of the words coming out of my mouth. Suddenly they were pouring out of me.

I told him about my birthday, and the so-called party. Then I moved on about how Edward started to act weird, my memory producing a blurry memory of his stone face those few last days.

When I got to the crucial part of the story – in the forest, I had to pause. Jacob waited, patiently, as I collected my thoughts and told him about how Edward told me that he was leaving.

"He promised me that I would never see him again. Then he made me promise that I wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid. Charlie deserved more than that".

I didn't notice the tremors until then. Actually, Jacob's whole body was shaking. I should have pulled away from him as fast as possible, but I was too scared.

No, scared would be good. I was panicking.

I tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't move.  
The voice. It was gone.  
I was absolutely in grave danger, that I knew. If Jacob would phase now... When I was right next to him...  
And yet, no voice in my head telling me what to do. And I didn't really know if that were a good thing or not. Maybe my decision had made it go away. Or maybe I was just too darn happy to be delusional.

Unsure what to do, I took my hands and cupped them around his face. His eyes were closed, and it looked like he was concentrating. I sure hoped that he was thinking about not exploding.

"Jake, calm down. It's okay. Please. Calm down" I pleaded. A few seconds later, his body stopped shaking, and only his hands were trembling a little when he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry" he said, his face apologetic.

"Hey, you're not a wolf, right?" I smiled at him. He smiled back, and I pulled him into a hug again. I would miss him when he'd gone – Talking about Edward was going to have it's consequences.

"I'd better be driving home soon though. Or Charlie will start spying on us from your window" Jacob explained in a husky voice. I nodded, and pulled unwillingly away from him.

I was just about to get out of the car when Jacob's grabbed my arm. "Wait" he said.

Very swiftly, he leaned over me and gave me a quick, but careful kiss on my cheek. I felt my face go tomato-red as he smiled and closed the door for me.

"I'll call you Bells! 'Night!" he yelled as he pulled his car off the driveway. I smiled and waved at him.

When I closed the front door behind me, Charlie came right up to me.

"Hey Bells. Had a good time?" he asked, his eyes examining my face.

I could still feel the kiss burn on my cheek, and my blush still hadn't gone. On top of that, I had the most ridiculous smile plastered on my face that I couldn't wipe off.

"Yeah. The movie was great" I told him, but at that moment I had forgotten all about what the movie was like. All I could think of was Jacob's lips on my face, so close to my mouth...

"Great. Well, goodnight then Bella" Charlie wished me, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yeah... night" I said, now not as much enthusiastic.

A whole night before I could talk to Jake again. And it was probably going to be full of wandering around in nothingness. I winced as I slipped in to bed that night, dreading what would come.

**I'm actually having trouble now writing the next chapter. Writer's block, you know :( Terrible stuff! But I'll see what I can come up with, and I'll try to update soon.  
Review if you like it! ^^**


	4. Dawn of a new day

**Hey guys! Finally, I got this written. Took me long enough, huh? Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, you guys are awesome. Keep them coming.  
I also started to write on a different story, so I was kind of distracted. But if I decide to keep writing on it, I'll maybe publish it here :)  
The quote that I posted before the story is from a beautiful song called "Dawn of a New Day" (guess what I got my title from, lol) from an amazing Swedish band called In Flames. The only reason why I call myself Swedish.  
Anyway, enjoy.  
**

_Against the grain  
Against the odds  
I'll rise and I won't trip again  
The dawn of a new day never looked  
As good as this  
_

Just as I'd expected, I was once again in the ever so confusing woods.  
I wanted to wake up so I could bang my head against the wall, because I was so stupid. I should had just shut up in the car. But no, I had to tell Jacob and relive that haunting memory in the woods.

I could feel the familiar panic building in me as I wandered around aimlessly, searching for something that wasn't there. Emptiness flooded over me, pulling me to the ground. I couldn't breathe.  
I closed my eyes, trying to wake up. As usual, my mind wasn't cooperating.

But suddenly there was a change in the dream. I opened my eyes again, and looked up into a pair of friendly, warm eyes.  
Jacob.  
He was smiling widely at me, and helped me up from the ground. I was both shocked and relived to find him here. I tried to open my mouth and ask him how he got here, but I was distracted.

The forest wasn't there anymore. In fact, I was standing on the beach in La Push, where Jacob and I had first met. That was someplace I hadn't seen in my dreams for a very long time.

I turned my head back to Jacob, who was still smiling at me. My hands were still in his, and he pulled me closer. He cupped my face in his huge, warm hands, his eyes locked on mine.  
Slowly, he moved closer. My heart started to beat rapidly in my chest.

He was just inches from my face, exactly like in the car, a few hours ago. I was just about to lean in and close the space between us, but I stopped when I heard a annoying noise that sounded far away, but was building in strength.

Jacob also seemed to notice, and looked behind his back, his eyes confused.  
I realized what the sound was, but I couldn't do anything about it. My surroundings slipped away as I slowly regained consciousness, waking up.

"Argh!" I groaned as I hit my snooze button. I rolled over, pulling the blanket over my body, trying not to lose any contact with the dreamworld. But I was already awake. How annoying.  
Slowly, I got up and shut off the alarm clock. Might as well get up while I'm awake.

I stumbled across my room to the window, and pulled up the curtain. My eyes closed, protesting against the light that I was now staring at. Slowly, I opened them again.  
As soon as my eyes had adjusted to the light, I gasped.

The sun was just coming up, bright orange against an almost pink sky. Usually in Forks, the sun was blocked out by gigantic clouds in the sky, but not this morning.  
It was beautiful. The anguish of my dreamy-almost-kiss with Jacob was washed away as I stood in my window, a smile breaking out in my lips.

Jacob had said that he would call. I would just have to wait, at least until the end of the day. Sometimes I forgot that both me and him had school-duties to fulfill. I had a hard time imagining Jacob and his friends sitting by a tiny desk all day, and on their free time transforming into giant wolves, protecting their land.

I drove to school quite early, enjoying the sun and humming tunes to myself, something I hadn't done in months. Somewhere in my heart I knew that those terrible dreams were coming to an end. If I was lucky, I wouldn't have nightmares anymore in a few weeks. I felt healed, complete. And very light, like I was floating on air.

School dragged on until lunchtime, when I sat with Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike at our usual table. Angela talked about her weekend with Ben, while Mike was talking to Lauren. Those were the people who still had trouble accepting me back after my months of depression. Or, Mike was still reserved after the catastrophic night at the movies. Jessica was still mad about that time in Port Angeles, the first time I heard Edward's delusional voice in my head.

"So did you do anything fun this weekend, Bella?" Angela asked, looking up from her lunch. I guess she had noticed my improved mood. After all, I had smiled all day.

"Actually, I did. I went to see a movie with Jacob Black, the guy from the reservation". As I told her, I could see both Jessica's and Mike's head turn in my direction.  
Angela's eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly at me.

"That's great Bella" she said honestly. That's why I had always liked Angela, she was so sweet.

"Did you have a good time?" Jessica suddenly asked, making her tone obvious what a 'good time' meant.

"Yes, in fact I did" I told her, wishing I could wipe that frown of Mike's face, who was staring at me.

"Do you mean that guy you brought along for that zombie-movie? Man, that dude is so huge. Isn't he supposed to be a sophomore?" Mike slipped in into the conversation, adding extra tone to the word sophomore.

"Yes, he's only sixteen. And still taller than you" I added that extra sentence and watched Mike's face fall. I did feel a little bad, but he deserved it. Jessica burst into a wave of giggles, and even Lauren couldn't hide a chuckle.  
My day officially couldn't get any better.

When I got home, I sat down and took care of my homework. Calculus was a real hard nut to crack, but after two hours, I was completely done.  
To kill time, I decided to make Charlie a nice dinner. He needed if after Harry's passing, and after I'd practically spent my entire spring break down in La Push. Lasagna felt like a good choice, so I started to prepare the pasta and the meat, whistling cheerfully.

Charlie got home just as I pulled the steaming hot food from the oven.  
"Smells good honey" he commented as he put his gun away. Guns had always made me a little nervous, especially since the time rangers were shooting at giant wolves.  
Wolves who happened to be a very important part of my life.

We ate in silence, Charlie eying me carefully as I shoved lasagna in my mouth. He seemed pleased about my behavior returning to normal, almost cheerful. My eyes didn't have purple bruises under them anymore, since I finally got some sleep during the nights. Over all, I didn't look as a zombie anymore.  
After months and months of suffering, these few weeks had been like fresh air for my torn body and mind. I felt like I had stuck my head underwater for months, and finally pulled out. Everything was louder, clearer... and more exciting then ever.

Time went by painfully slowly after I had finished with the dishes. I sat in my room, trying to read my old, beaten copy of Wuthering Heights, but my mind kept wandering off.  
_He said he would call, but maybe he wouldn't call today? _I thought. Great, one more day of waiting. Maybe he was one of those guys who didn't call for like, three days? I put my book away, sighing. Since when had Jacob evolved from being my best friend to a guy I pathetically waited to get a call from?  
Yes, the lines I had set between us was defiantly blurring out. Who cared anyway? I sure knew that I liked where this was heading – I liked it a lot. If being with Jacob made me happy, I had every damn right to be happy.

Just then, the phone rang.  
I jumped out of my bed, running downstairs, almost tripping over my own feet.  
"I got it" I yelled, and right at that moment my foot missed the last step.

I closed my eyes, sure of that I would find myself face-down on the floor any second, but a pair of strong arms grabbed me.  
"Woha! Take it easy Bells" Charlie scolded at me, pulling me back on my feet.

"Phew. Thanks dad" I brushed my hair out of my face, which of course was flushed, as I went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone, hoping my prayers had been answered.

"Bella?" a familiar husky voice sounded at the other end. I exhaled.

"Hey Jake" I smiled into the phone. Charlie rolled his eyes at me then returned to the living room.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine. Long day at school. How about you?"

"Great". I could picture him sitting in his kitchen, smiling into the phone. My heartbeat kicked up a few notches.  
"So" he continued, "I've thought about officially asking you out on a third date"  
"If you like to call dating getting to drive me to a hospital" I referred to the first time we rode our motorcycles, lowering my voice so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Yes well, this time there's no risk of that. I think" he chuckled when he added that last thing.

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked, curious.

"Well... How does your old man feel about you staying out late in the middle of the woods?"

I was confused. What was he planning now?

"That's the beauty of being eighteen, Jake. Your own legal guardian. You should try it too" I teased him. He snorted. "It shouldn't be on a school night though. I don't want to push my luck. What are we up to?" I continued.

"You'll see. It's a surprise" he explained. I groaned.

Dammit. I hated surprises.  
"Can't you give me a hint?" I pleaded.

"Hmm... Let's see. Nope". Now he was teasing me.

"You're mean"

"And you're impatient" he replied quick.

We settled for Friday, if the weather was good enough. When I hung up, Charlie emerged from the living room.

"So, what did Jacob want?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"We're doing something on Friday. Oh, and by the way..." I tried to put this so it didn't sound so serious; "Is it okay if I'll come in late that night? Jake had something planned"

Charlie didn't even hesitate. "Of course"

I smiled at him. This was going great. Sometimes it helped if your date's dad and your dad were best friends. Not a very common scenario though. Too bad.

"Billy said you to kids are dating" Charlie said just as I were going up the stairs.

"You and Billy gossip like two old women" I teased, trying to distract him from the subject, but he politely ignored my answer.

"Well, I'm no good father if I don't ask, right?"

I sighed, giving up. "Maybe" I replied, putting my shoulders over my chest.

"Fine, fine. Just asking" Charlie threw his hands up in defeat. But just as I turned around, I could see that he was smirking.

---

Friday came fast. I didn't expect it to do, but I was literally buried to my knees with schoolwork. All the teachers had gone mad – and was preaching about the importance of graduating high school, collage and the usual stuff. Suddenly everyone seemed more on edge, more troubled as the weeks seemed to rush towards the finals and graduation.

When I woke up Friday morning and looked out my window, I squealed with joy. It was a beautiful day – For Forks, anyway. The sky was almost clear except for a few clouds in the sky, and the sun was even up. It was more than I'd hoped, it was perfect.

After school, I quickly ran up to my room, throwing my bag on the bed. Jacob had agreed to pick me up around six, which gave me enough time to freshen myself up.  
I took a long shower, really enjoying the hot water against my skin. As I dried up, I cut my fingernails shorter, more neat. I had a bad habit of letting them grow long, where they often got in my way and were quite dangerous considering my klutziness.  
I took time to blow dry my hair until it looked exactly the way I wanted it. This time, I also had prepared and outfit for tonight; My favorite pair of jeans, which fitted like a glove on my legs, and a blue top.

I heard the door open when I was brushing my teeth, and my dad called; "Bella! Jacob is here!"

I checked the time – It was a few minutes over six. "Coming!" I yelled as I took one last look in the mirror and decided that I was good to go.

Charlie and Jacob were sitting at the kitchen table, both looking quite as they didn't know what to say. Charlie seemed relieved as I walked down the stairs, while Jacob broke into a smile.

"There's some leftover spaghetti in the fridge if you get hungry dad" I told him while I grabbed my coat.

"I'll bring her home whole and safe Charlie, don't you worry" Jacob told him sincerely.

My dear old father looked way to pleased as he smiled back at Jacob. I bet Charlie would even let Jacob kidnap me, for all I knew.

When Jacob started to drive, I had no clue where he was going. Soon, he took a turn out on the highway. I peeked in the backseat, where a huge backpack was lying across the seats.

"Jake, are we going camping?" I asked, suspicious.

He laughed. "Sort of. But we're not gonna put up a tent and sleep on the ground."

After we'd gone for a few more minutes, he slowed down and pulled over.

"We have to walk the rest of the way" Jacob explained.  
"No problem". After I'd gone on a desperate hunt to look for the meadow, I wasn't too bad at hiking. Jacob looked up, and frowned.

"Gonna be dark soon though. I have a better idea" he said, and carelessly flung the backpack on to his shoulders.

"Are we going to run?" I guessed.

"Yes, is that okay with you?"

I knew that there was a slight chance of me getting motion sick, but I was simply too curious to say no. I knew that the werewolves had outrun Laurent that time in the meadow, so how fast were they really?

"Yes, let's go" I nodded, prepared to take the risk of nausea.

Jacob didn't ask twice. He picked me up as I weighed nothing, carrying me as a prince about to rescue the princess from the tower. I giggled slightly at the thought.

"Let's go" he grinned, and seconds later, we the trees were flying past us.

I got to admit, I was relieved. He wasn't nearly as fast as Edward. Still, he was running at a steady pace, but faster than any human would do.  
"I run faster when I'm a wolf" he explained. I put my arms around his neck, resting my head against his warm chest, getting comfortable. How differently this felt compared to running with Edward, which was like clinging my legs around a statue.

After we'd run for a while, Jacob said with a husky voice; "Close your eyes Bella. Or the surprise will be ruined".  
I did as I was told, and the only thing I could feel was that he was running like he was climbing uphill. I listened to his breathing, and was surprised that he wasn't even tired.

A few seconds later, he stopped and carefully let me down. My eyes were still closed, but the ground felt soft, like grass.  
Theatrically, Jacob put his hands over my eyes.  
"Keep them closed. Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered.  
"Yes" I whispered, and he pulled away his hands.

"Oh Jake, it's beautiful" I gasped.

**...Cliffhanger! Oh dear! Sorry, I know it's annoying. I wanted to surprise you too ^^  
You will NOT be disappointed when the next chapter comes out, I promise.  
Anyhow, review and yell at me. I'm in a kind of a hurry. I'll update soon! /AB**


	5. Goosebumps

**Holy crap this chapter is short, BUT I LOVE IT! Hopefully, you'll do too :D I just kept thinking about this chapter and how I was going to write it, and it turned out way better than I thought. I am actually very proud of myself.  
Enough said, enjoy.... **

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

I was speechless.

My guess was right, he had been running up on a mountain. Not on all the way on the top, but the view was simply breathtaking. The green forests stretched below us, endless at it seemed. The horizon seemed so far away, and the sun glowed orange, slowly sinking down into the trees.

I realized that we were standing on a wide, grass covered cliff that were almost embedded in the mountain. It was simply a perfect spot for watching the sun go down.

"Jake, this is absolutely... gorgeous" I swooned. He chuckled lightly from behind me.  
"I stumbled upon this place when I was hunting Victoria – and I just had to show you it" he spoke softly. "Now, let's make a fire before the sun goes down entirely."

Jacob seemed very used to making up fires, because he gathered some wood and leaves and had the fire up and going as the sun almost disappeared beyond the horizon.  
"Perfect" he smiled, watching his work. He pulled out two big quilts from his backpack, handing one to me. I took off my jacket, and wrapping the quilt around me instead, watching the fire grow in size.

"And today's menu is..." Jacob paused, imitating a drum roll, "... hot dogs and as dessert, marshmallows."

"Marshmallows over an open fire? Jake, you sure know how to push my buttons" I complemented him, licking my lips. There was nothing compared to hot, sticky marshmallows melting away in my mouth.

He chuckled, and handed me the package of hot dogs and a stick to hold them over the fire.

"You should come to one of our bonfires. Lots of food, marshmallows if you like, and some good old Quileute legends" Jacob said, piercing his hot dog, holding it over the flames.

"And a pack of hungry werewolves" I added, and he laughed.

I could only handle two hot dogs before I reached for the package of marshmallows. Jacob had already eaten five, and was putting another one over the fire.  
"Is it possible that you're still growing, Jake?" I asked, drinking some of my already half-warm coke.

"I am, probably" he said, patting his stomach, swallowing down the last of his food. "I think I'm gonna grow a few inches more, maybe. Hand me the sweet goods" he said, reaching for the marshmallows.

"Nu-uh. Those are mine" I joked, grabbing the bag and held it as far away from him as my arm could go. He got a playful hint in his eyes, and suddenly he held me in a firm grip, my arms crushed against my body, holding me still, snatching the bag away from my hand.

"Hah. You're too slow to be playing games with me" he teased, his mouth close to my ear. I giggled, then sighed, knowing that I'd lost.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes, as we both looked up in the sky.  
Suddenly, Jacob pointed down at the woods right beneath us. "That's about where we tracked her down. The leech I mean, Victoria" he said, his voice serious.

I suddenly felt cold, like a chilly wind had blown right in my face. I shivered once, pulling my blanket tighter around me. _She'd been so close_. _And Jacob had been so close to her..._

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked, frowning. Before I could answer, he had moved closer to me, pulling his quilt around us both, his arm around me shoulder, pulling me to his warm chest.  
Suddenly I decided that I was cold after all.

The heat from Jacob and from the fire was burning on my face, warming me up. I tried not to picture Jacob and his friends hunting down Victoria, ferocious wild and bloodthirsty. To know that I sat in a place not far from where Victoria had met her end was making me a bit shaky. I was glad to sit so close to Jacob, his body warming mine. Like my own personal space heater.

I searched for Jacob's hand under the quilt, and took it. I loved the feeling of how his hand closed around mine, his fingers laced with mine. It felt like our hands had been designed for each other, because they fitted so perfectly together.

I remember I once thought of Jacob as my safe harbor. That was still true – I had never felt so safe in my entire life as I felt wrapped up in his strong arms.  
Yet, he had slowly turned out to be something more than just a friend you turned to in your darkest times. Jacob was more than just comfort. He meant something more to me.

I snuggled against his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled like firewood, and something familiar that made me feel slightly nostalgic. And lightheaded.

Slowly, and careful, I bent down and kissed him on the neck. Jacob suddenly jerked, and stiffened. I stopped immediately, worried what I had done wrong. _Had I done something he didn't want me to?_  
Carefully, Jacob pulled away from me, but only a little. I felt nauseated, and close to tears. Was I being rejected? _Crap, what have I done?_

"Bella" he spoke slowly and seriously, his free hand touching my cheek. "I need to ask you something"

I didn't know if I was capable of speaking without sobbing or breaking out in tears, so I just bit my lip and nodded at him.

He took a deep breath. "I want you to kiss me. But - " he paused, thinking about what to say. Relief washed over me, though I didn't like the 'but' in the ending. 'But' usually never meant any good.

"I want you to kiss me because you want to, not because you feel obligated in any way. Understand?" he asked, his face worried.

How odd. Here I was, afraid that he didn't want to take this to the next level. Gosh, that sounds so stupid.

"Jacob - " I began, and I was already starting to blush, "I really want to kiss you. Not because you're a wonderful, gorgeous guy..." _I can't believe I actually had found the courage to talk like this,_ "but because I like you. In fact, I like you very, very much".  
I said those last words staring at his hands, my cheeks burning as I'd been sticking my head in the fire.

"Say that again" he whispered. I looked up, starting into his brown eyes.

"Which part?" I asked, barely whispering, afraid that I might stutter.

"The part about wanting me"

I rolled my eyes at him, acting as I was joking around. Actually I was extremely serious. I couldn't hear my own thoughts any longer, since my pulse was ringing in my ears. My throat was dry, and I could feel my heart beat incredibly fast. This was better than any adrenaline in the world.

"I want you, Jacob Black" I said boldly, looking at his face as he broke into one of my favorites smiles.

I didn't need to say that twice.  
He pulled me against him, finally closing the small space between us. His lips were so soft and warm, moving against mine in ways I didn't know were possible. I let a quiet moan escape my lips as he parted his lips and let his tongue trace against my bottom lip, gently tasting me, and I felt a warmth spreading in the pit of my stomach, making it's way across the rest of my body.  
I put my arms around his neck, crushing myself against him, deepening the kiss. Dammit, why hadn't I been kissed like this before? It was _amazing_.  
I forgot to think, I forgot all my surroundings and worries. And this time, I didn't have boundaries to respect – I could kiss him in any way I wanted, and I wouldn't be rejected and pushed away.

Oh well, maybe after a while.  
"Bella" Jacob gasped, gently breaking our kiss. Automatically, I climbed off him, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry" I apologized, realizing that I may have pushed things a little too far.

"For what?"

"I - " I began, but than looked at Jacob, who wasn't mad or disgusted. He was grinning widely at me, then he leaned in and gave me a sweet, quick kiss on the lips.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.  
I realized then that I had done nothing wrong. He had enjoyed it just as much as me, except I could let him breathe once in a while.

"Nothing, it's nothing" I said, shaking my head happily. How could I explain to him that when I'd kissed like that in my past, I was immediately pushed away?

My train of thoughts were distracted as I looked at his arm. I started to giggle.  
"Jake, you have goosebumps". _Holy crap_. I had literally given him goosebumps. How cool wasn't that?  
"That's because you taste like marshmallows... And strawberries. It's very pleasurable" he chuckled, and I burst into laughter. It sounded like a was some sort of candy. Really, I shouldn't be laughing – It wasn't the first time someone had told me that I would taste good, but I was still dizzy. In a good way of course. It felt like I could leap off the cliff and fly home.  
Not that I wanted it anyway – when Jacob was right here with me.

"Let's see if I can do the same to you" Jacob spoke in a husky voice, his fingers trailing down my neck. I could feel the shivers down my spine even before I leaned closer to him.

"I bet you can" I whispered back, and with that I kissed him again.

**I am excited to say the least. I have some wonderful ideas for this story, hopefully I will also get them printed on paper, heh. I really don't know what else to say, it's late in night up here in Sweden, so I'm gonna crash on my bed.  
Review if you want... :) It makes me happy, and I love reading them 3 G'night!**


End file.
